


coming home to you

by Iolite666



Series: Cummies [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father/Son Incest, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolite666/pseuds/Iolite666
Summary: Sigurd comes home from a normal day at work to suddenly get thrown into a not-normal night, as his son has come home early from school after presenting as an omega. It's a father's duty to take care of his son, through thick and thin, right?
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Siglud | Sigurd
Series: Cummies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657999
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	coming home to you

**Author's Note:**

> a comm that i ADORED writing, sigseli is one of the best incest pairs, period

Sigurd smiles as he closes the front door. He’d managed another deal; managed to outwit Arvis, which in his mind always made a day good, even if it had been awful beforehand. Seliph’s coat hung on the peg by the door, which registers as strange in his mind. Seliph usually has an art-class after school on Mondays; he’d be there until at least 5pm and checking his watch, the time read 3:53pm. Has it been cancelled?

‘Seliph?’

No response. There was a sweet smell in the air, something akin to baking gingerbread, hot and appealing. Seliph always liked to bake, so Sigurd licks his lips and heads into the kitchen, only to stop in confusion when the kitchen side was clean and empty, and that the smell had faded.

He walks back into the hallway and smells it again, sweet and slightly spicy. Sigurd draws closer to where Seliph’s coat was hanging, and inhales. His eyes widen, and Sigurd finds himself panting as he presses his son’s coat to his nose as his cock twitches in his slacks. _Heat_.

The cogs turn in his head as a haze tries to take him over; his son wasn’t home early because his class had gotten cancelled, he was home because he’d presented at school and had been escorted home for his own safety. 

‘Seliph!’ his voice rings out in the house louder now, more desperate. Was his son okay? Had some asshole alpha taken advantage of him before he’d been able to get home?

A wavering moan answers him, quiet through several walls though Sigurd imagines it must’ve been a wail from his room. His cock pulses, and Sigurd hisses and presses his hand down on the bulge in his slacks; he couldn’t be a knothead alpha over this, his son needed reassurance and safety.

‘I’m coming up now!’ He takes the stairs two steps at once, the carpet muffling his footsteps as he makes his way up, and before long he’s stood before Seliph’s door and the scent is _overwhelming_. Cinnamon spice and cloying sweetness all mixed into one delicious scent, and Sigurd can’t take it anymore.

_Surely, as his father and an alpha, I’m just doing my duty helping him through his heat?_

With that, Sigurd pushes his son’s door open and while he had thought on what his son would look like, consumed by his heat, it didn’t prepare him for how he would _feel_ at the sight.

His son was curled up on his bed, hole squelching as he pumped a toy in and out of himself at a frankly alarming pace, the (smaller than his, he noted) knot pushing against his rim. ‘Seliph, do you need any help?’

Seliph shoots up with a frightened look at his dad, that melts as soon as he catches sight of the bulge pulsing against his father’s slacks and took in his deep, pine tree scent in great inhales.

‘Please,’ voice croaky from how loud he’d been moaning, Seliph pulls the toy out of his hole and turns back to facing the wall, though not before he spreads his ass open with one hand to show Sigurd his fluttering, slick-soaked hole.

_Fuck_.

Sigurd takes that gesture for the invitation that it is, and strides over to Selip’s bed before crawling onto the rumpled sheets.

He kisses up Seliph’s soft thighs and licks up the slick that has slid down them in his pleasure, relishing in how Seliph is already whimpering beneath his touch. God, he was gonna enjoy this. 

Sigurd buries his face in his son’s ass, so soft, so… perfect, and licks at his hole, which was already loose from his toy, but his efforts grant him a gush of sweet slick on his tongue. Sigurd hums as he sets to work, cleaning Seliph’s rim of slick before plunging his tongue inside his hole, listening to Seliph’s answering wail of pleasure, the sound making him rut his hips against the bedsheets, uncomfortably trapped in his slacks.

‘Father, I want you in me, now…’

With one last lick, Sigurd pulls back and fumbles with his belt and boxers, finally pulling his cock out and sighing at the relief of pleasure. He knew he’d have to consign these pants to the bin after this because they would be irreparably slick stained, but it would be so worth it. 

‘I’m gonna push in now, okay baby?’ Seliph just whines and raises his hips up, wiggling them a little as if telling him to hurry up and while he would punish this overeager sluttiness later, his heat-drunk alpha brain croons in pride at how desperate his omega is for him, for his knot. 

Sigurd pushes his hips forwards and his mind blanks as his cock is enveloped in wet _heat_ , the notion that he was here, taking his son’s virginity and imprinting on his mind that his was the only alpha cock he should ever crave is making heat flash low in his stomach, This first round would be shamefully short, but he had an entire week of heat to make up for it.

Seliph _screams_ when his father’s cock breaches his hole, and his voice doesn’t die down as Sigurd begins to fuck him, hard, only changing from screams to loud, pleasured moans as the overstimulation faded from nigh painful to just… _perfect_.

‘Ah, ah, father, please! I’m gonna cum, I want you to knot me so bad..’

Sigurd groans and grasps his son’s waist in his hands, the fact his fingers could nearly touch sending his mind in a lusful spiral; fuck he was so close, but Seliph needed to cum first.

Reaching around, Sigurd tugs on Seliph’s small omega cock and growls as his son screams and clamps down around him in orgasm, weak spurts of watery cum leaking onto his hand.

His knot inflates, fast, and Sigurd grunts as he pushes it in, and pulls Seliph back against him as it pops inside and he orgasms for the first of no doubt to be many times that week, his cum coating his son’s insides and making Seliph moan weakly into the bedsheets at the feeling.

He wouldn’t be able to detach himself for a while, but that didn’t matter. Nothing mattered more than pleasing his son. 


End file.
